


It's not an end it's just a start

by Abyssinia



Series: World's Not Falling Apart [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia





	It's not an end it's just a start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).



“And that’s a lid for today,” CJ says, closing her notes. “Remember cupcakes tomorrow for Mark’s birthday.”

She nods to the chorus of “Thank you, CJ” from the reporters and heads to where Carol is waiting for her in the doorway.

“No,” she says. “I’ve already learned more than I ever wanted to know about the manufacturing of Snickers bars and the plight of prairie dogs. Tell whoever it is that my block has no more cheese.”

“This one’s a little odd.”

“They’re all a little odd.” Carol answers, turning and gesturing to CJ’s office.

CJ sighs, walking toward her office. “It’s Friday. It’s 7pm. Miraculously, nothing in the world is currently exploding. I want to go home and open a bottle of wine.”

A head pops out of her door. “This won’t take long.” The man has a British accent and CJ stops and looks at him.

“Do I know you?”

“I don’t believe so,” he says, looking around. “No. I don’t think I’ve visited this office before. I’d remember the goldfish.”

When CJ enters her office, there’s a woman in there with him. “CJ,” she says, getting up to shake her hand. “We just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“Oh, you know,” the man says. “Being a human being.”

CJ raises her eyebrow. “Thanks, I think.” It’s not exactly the strangest compliment she’s ever gotten. “Now what is it you came by to ask for?”

“Nothing, honest,” the woman says. “I just wanted to give you this. Return the favor as it were.” She hands CJ a Cadbury chocolate bar.

“Right. We’d better be going then.” The man says, standing up to rub his hands briskly.

“I didn’t get your names,” CJ points out, still not quite sure what’s going on.

“Oh, right, this is Martha Jones, and I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor…” It seems vaguely familiar, somewhere in the back of CJ’s name, but she can’t place why.

“Just The Doctor.” He says before leaving the room.

CJ sits down to check email one more time before heading home and looks up when his head pops back into her office. “I do have one request – where can we get some of this giant block of cheese?”

“There isn’t any cheese.”

“None at all?”

“It’s just a metaphor.”

“C’mon, Doctor, let’s go,” Martha says, tugging at his arm and CJ can hear him muttering about false advertising as they walk away. It’s only as she turns off the lights to head home that she notices the new decoration in the goldfish bowl. It’s a blue rectangle and when she looks closer it looks like an old British police box. She’ll have to ask Carol if Danny was messing with her fish again.

[Image completely unrelated]  



End file.
